


Recuerdos de un triste día de Otoño

by Neko_uke_chan



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-mortem, Romance, Self-Hatred, canon based
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La lluvia trae consigo nostalgia, reflexiones y recuerdos indeseados...todo fragmentado en constantes y pequeñas gotas que reflejan un alma profanada por la culpa.<br/>Por mi culpa murieron. Por mi culpa nunca regresaron a casa.<br/>–Oh…Usagi…– y el triste tono con que su amigo le nombró, lanzó dolorosamente en sus expectativas, la respuesta a todas sus inquietudes. –¿Podrías repetirle a Misaki, por favor, que no es necesario que aún se siga culpando por eso?<br/>Misaki, no es tu culpa. Nunca lo fue.<br/>JUNJOU ROMANTICA. Two-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recuerdos de un triste día de Otoño

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado entre el primer año de ingreso de Misaki a la Universidad Mitsuhashi e igualmente, el mismo tiempo de estadía en casa de Usami.  
> Influencias del primer volumen del manga, Junjou Romantica acto 2.5 y volumen 4 Junjou Minimum acto 4. No por ello quiere decir que haya copia textual de algo, tampoco es spoiler para los que no hayan leído el manga. 
> 
> Por razones obvias (nacionalidad, idioma, profesión, etc) Junjou Romantica no me pertenece, yo sólo uso las creaciones de Nakamura Shungiku para fantasear *w*

 Amaneció. Corrieron un par de horas en la mañana y se hizo lo suficientemente claro el día para empezar la jornada diaria. Ese viernes de otoño llovía, haciendo que todo pareciera más oscuro y nebuloso de lo normal.

Las luces de la calle estaban encendidas. A pesar de contar las ocho en punto, habían menos personas y autos transitando de lo acostumbrado por causa del mal tiempo, pero ni los trabajadores, ni los estudiantes debían de pausar sus actividades y horarios establecidos por la sociedad de una metrópoli. Aún se oían algunos ruidos de cláxones.  

                Un fuerte y apetitoso olor a café negro y tostadas flotó hasta las profundidades de la habitación del dueño de un apartamento lujoso, ubicado en uno de los suburbios más destacados de la capital japonesa. Con un gruñido monstruoso, Usami Akihiko se levantó de su cama plagada de peluches y cojines, segundos antes de escuchar el llamado de su joven pareja un piso abajo, anunciándole el desayuno. Aún adormilado, le pareció percibir el rumor de un timbrazo.

 De reojo, el escritor miró el reloj, pasaban las ocho por menos de diez minutos. Suspiró y revolvió con pereza su platinado cabello, intentando sacudirse con ello el estrés de la última semana; se dirigió al baño de su recámara y tomó una corta ducha para quitarse el sueño acumulado.

 Bajó con una muda de ropa en cuestión de pocos minutos.

    ―Buenos días, Misaki  ― anunció escaleras abajo, correspondiendo éste el saludo con una sonrisa y espátula en mano ―Buenos días Usagi-san ― se sentaron por costumbre a la mesa para tomar el desayuno. Estaba bastante oscuro por lo que las lámparas de la sala- comedor  y la cocina estaban encendidas.

  ―Odio cuando llueve  ― comentó el mayor mientras sorbía su taza de café ―En días como estos me da más fastidio levantarme y soportar las histerias de Aikawa― mordió la tostada con desquite. Takahashi  tragaba un trozo del pequeño omelet que acompañaba los panes, mirando en dirección a su casero, sin fijarse en nada concretamente.

 Akihiko arqueó la ceja extrañado al no recibir siquiera un monosílabo en respuesta, el otro se percató de que estaba siendo objetivo de una escrutadora mirada.

―Yo también odio los días lluviosos ―respondió distraídamente. Tomó aire para lo que parecía ser un regaño cansino.

 ―Y no es culpa de Aikawa-san que seas un irresponsable, ¡si te retrasas hasta para bajar a desayunar!― rezongó, haciendo que Usami frunciera el ceño. Esta vez le dejaría salirse por la tangente, pero no evadiría su corazonada por  siempre.

  ―Esa malvada mujer te dijo algo para que estuvieses en mi contra, ¿verdad? Justamente hoy que termina el límite del plazo ― susurró con auras negras. Misaki sólo pudo pensar, extenuado,  en los originales y convenientes argumentos (absurdos complots) que se imaginaba el escritor cuando se veía en aprietos y disgustos. Suspiró y no hablaron más hasta finalizar el desayuno.

Tras recoger la mesa y lavar los platos,  el chico alistó todos sus materiales  rápidamente para  dirigirse a su Universidad. Su compañero de piso le observaba sentado desde su amplio sofá.  

“ _Pese a estar por finalizar el segundo semestre, Misaki realmente se esfuerza todo lo que puede”_ pensó con admiración al verle en la capacidad de atender las necesidades de un apartamento (sus necesidades) y mantener las notas de un estudiante regular, si bien, no sobresaliente al menos responsable.

“ _Seguramente, Takahiro también está orgulloso de ti”_ reconsideró, su irrazonable mal humor no era justificable. No en comparación a la carga que su amante llevaba sobre los hombros. Sonrió distraídamente sin percatarse.

                ―Ya me voy, tengo clases a las nueve. Volveré antes del mediodía ― se anunció ya listo para marchar, con su mochila a la espalda y un sobre de manila en manos.

  ―Puedo llevarte, Aikawa llega en media hora y está lloviendo, me da tiempo de dejarte y regresar― ofreció Usagi, levantándose de su asiento acolchado en dirección al menor mientras éste se calzaba los deportivos y dejaba las pantuflas en el recibidor, vistiendo el abrigo que descolgó del perchero.  

 ―No hace falta Usagi-san. Llevo paraguas, sólo tengo que entregar un ensayo a Kamijou-sensei e ir a la biblioteca para terminar unos reportes ― contestó, aún dándole la espalda, negándose cortésmente. El de ojos grisáceos agudizó la mirada. El otro estaba siendo _despreocupadamente cuidadoso._ Tal vez _demasiado._

                ―Misaki  ― templó la voz en su llamado, notando un pequeño estremecimiento en su inquilino   ―¿Qué te ocurre Misaki? Te noto decaído  ― precavido, acortó la distancia hasta posar sus manos sobre los hombros del más bajo.

 ―No me pasa nada Usagi-san, es sólo que la lluvia me desanima, es todo. No hace falta que te preocupes por mi  ― ladeó el cuerpo y retiró con delicadeza la mano amplia de su tutor, regalándole una sonrisa que intentaba ser apaciguadora sin mostrar su mirada.

―Ya me voy ― y bajó rápidamente por las escaleras de la lujosa residencia. Ciertamente el día estaba opaco y frío, razón  suficiente para mermar los ánimos a cualquiera.

                Pero igualmente, Akihiko se sentía insatisfecho por su respuesta, y conociéndole como estaba seguro, podía presumir, estaba preocupado por lo que podría estar ocultándole.

Optó por cerrar la puerta de entrada  y  se decidió a subir a su habitación para plasmar las últimas  páginas del epílogo de su novela. Antes de eso, pasó a la cocina a servirse una taza de café y encender un cigarrillo; empezaba a bajar la temperatura con la lluvia y el viento. Calentaba la cafetera cuando se percató del calendario colgando de la nevera, donde había una marca roja sobre la fecha -claramente escrita por su editora- indicándole visiblemente el tope de su entrega.

Por alguna razón se quedó observando el almanaque.  Tratando de ver en el algo más que la furiosa letra de la chica, intuía de cierta forma que esa data estaba directamente relacionada con el estado decadente de ánimo de Misaki en los últimos días (aunque se esforzaba realmente por disimularlo). Sabía que su falta de tiempo y escazas energías esa misma semana por estar retrasado con sus manuscritos (entre reuniones y salidas a la editorial) eran la principal causante de no percatarse, realmente, que se ocultaba en los brumosos ojos de su amante cuando pretendían estar enfocados en aprender lecciones para los exigentes parciales.

                 Al pensar en ello, un atisbo de culpa apareció. Todo por no haber notado (o simplemente, restarle importancia) esas ligeras pistas que se dejaban entrever en las noches cuando le hacía el amor y se le escapaban pequeñas lagrimillas que no podía retener.

 Aunque él mismo Misaki alegase que se debían a la vergüenza y el placer, no terminaba de convencerle esa presurosa respuesta.

_“No me mientas. No estás nada bien”_ concluyó para sí, posando distraídamente sus dígitos sobre el anuario.Hirvió el café, sacándole de sus reflexiones justo a tiempo para poder escuchar el teléfono. En la memoria programada del aparato aparecería el nombre de su viejo amigo y antiguo amor no correspondido: _“Takahiro”._  

  ― **Hola** **Takahiro, ¿Cómo has estado?**   ―se apresuró a preguntar apenas descolgar el auricular.

  ― **Oh…Usagi…** ― y el triste tono con que su amigo le nombró, lanzó dolorosamente en sus expectativas, la respuesta a todas sus inquietudes. Ahora todo encajaba: la fecha, el día lluvioso, el estado de abatimiento de Misaki. ― **¿Podrías repetirle a Misaki, por favor, que no es necesario que aún se siga culpando por eso?** ― Las piezas del _puzle ahora_ encajaban.

 Conocía bien a su amigo y hermano de su  pareja, por lo que sabía que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Demasiados años de amistad como para poder pasar ese detalle por alto.

  Sorbió con pesar una calada y las cenizas consumidas de su cigarro cayeron al suelo, un vacío profundo revolvió su estómago bruscamente.

_Era el aniversario de fallecimiento de sus padres._

  ― **Takahiro, yo…** ― intentó decir algo coherente pero no se le ocurrió nada, para evitar balbucear cerró su boca unos segundos. Dejó caer el tubo de nicotina al piso de chapilla, muriendo contra su zapato, importándole poco que dejara una quemadura en la suela. _Lo siento, no sé qué decir_.

  ― **Lo sé Usagi, no hace falta que digas nada, no quiero ponerte en una situación incómoda, sólo te pido  que convenzas a Misaki de ir conmigo a la tumba de nuestros padres mañana. Hablé con él, y aunque no lo diga abiertamente, sé que aún cree que fue su culpa y piensa que no es digno de visitarlos** ― las palabras sonaban amontonadas, opacas y dolidas, sólo el rumor de la señal de fondo y el goteo de la lluvia afuera llenaban ese espacio silencioso cuando el mayor de los Takahashi dejaba de hablar     ― **Por favor Akihiko, no quiero que esté solo mañana. Menos en esta época**   ―un susurro, y el escritor supo que las lágrimas reprimidas corrían de nuevo por el rostro de su amigo **.**

  ― **…haré lo necesario Takahiro, no te preocupes. No estarán solos** ―se sintió inmiscuir en esa dolorosa y profunda fractura entre ambas personas preciadas, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería apoyarlos.

― **Gracias Usagi, hasta pronto**   ― Su corazón se estrujaba ante el sincero agradecimiento de su compañero, la llamada se cortó aún con la bocina en su oído.

                Apagó la cafetera que aún silbaba  y vertió el contenido en la taza, subió a su habitación y terminó mecánicamente -necesitaba despejarse- en cuestión de minutos el manuscrito pendiente. Se lo envió por mail a su editora, pidiéndole expresamente que las correcciones se las remitiera por el mismo medio aún a sabiendas que eso evidenciaría que _algo pasaba._ Pero menos podía importarle su trabajo en un momento así. Ya después habría tiempo de explicaciones.

  Revisó la hora. Faltaban escasos treinta minutos para el mediodía, así que se aventuró a pasarle un mensaje de texto a su inquilino:

    ― _Si ya terminaste de entregar tus trabajos pendientes, regresa rápido a casa_ ― _  
 _  el celular volvió a pitar al recibir una rápida respuesta

   ― _Está bien. Ya terminé_ ― literalmente saltó de su asiento, tomó el móvil, el abrigo y el juego de llaves y salió de su apartamento directamente al estacionamiento de la residencia.

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador se topó con el aludido muchacho.

  ―¡Misaki! ¿Por qué llegaste tan rápido?  ― no salía de su asombro. Por su parte, el universitario no esperaba encontrárselo antes de entrar al departamento, menos incluso en plena mezanina ―Cuando recibí tu mensaje me faltaba una calle para llegar. Además, ¿por qué estás vestido así? ― espetó pensativo, adelantándose a las intenciones del mayor.

 ―Te dije que no hacía falta que me busc― Usami le tomó por el brazo y lo adentró a la fuerza en el ascensor, marcando el número del piso del que acababa de bajar ―¡Oye, sé más delicado Usagi idiota!  ― se soltó de mala gana ―Siempre tratas a la gente como si fuesen parte de tu colección de Suzuki-san  ― suspiró indignado. El novelista empezaba a impacientarse.

                Entraron al _Pent House_ y  el dueño de la pieza le arrancó al moreno todas las prendas accesorias  que llevaba encima, lanzándolas  al suelo, incluidas la chaqueta y el paraguas mojado.  

 ―¡Se va a mojar la entrada! ―  sorprendido por la repentina y brusca actitud del otro, señaló en protesta el rastro de agua acumulándose junto a los zapatos en el recibidor.

  ―Esto es importante, mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo ― evadió la protesta y frunció el ceño, sabía que Misaki intentaba zafarse de su interrogatorio desviando su mirada y atención en trivialidades. ―Te estoy viendo ― mintió   ―, no entiendo por qué estás tan molesto, Usagi-san ― reprochó, ladeando el cuerpo con intenciones de alejarse.

―Voy a mi habitación a cambiarme ― añadió el universitario, y sin esperar respuesta se escabulló y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

                La paciencia de Akihiko se drenó con la actitud altanera y evasiva del otro.

   ―Misaki, espera. No dejaré que te escapes hasta que me digas que te ocurre ― al pie de las escaleras elevó la voz con firmeza, apretando su puño contra el barandal. Los nervios del aludido se comenzaban a crispar, sus manos su retorcían hasta blanquear sus nudillos, contrayendo sus hombros visiblemente molesto.

     ― ¿De qué rayos hablas tú también? De seguro nii-chan te dijo cosas innecesarias de nuevo ¡No me pasa nada, maldición! ¡Entiéndanlo de una vez! ― gritó, sorprendiendo al escritor quien no tardó en reaccionar para subir corriendo los escalones que les separaban.

―Misaki, no escapes y no me mientas ― lo apresó entre sus brazos antes de que éste pudiese iniciar la huída prevista a su cuarto.

―¡Ya te dije que no estoy huyendo! ― trataba de escurrirse del agarre del más alto, por lo que Usagi se vio en la necesidad de cerrar la brecha de escape.

 ―Si lo estás haciendo. Huyes por creerte responsable de algo que no es tu culpa, ¿hoy es el aniversario póstumo de tus padres, cierto? ―  torció su boca un poco, se sentía frustrado por tener que usar esa insensible impertinencia con Misaki, pero de otra manera no le permitiría abordar el tema. El chico de cabellos castaños detuvo su forcejeo, tensándose 

―… ¿para eso te llamó mi hermano, verdad? ― preguntó en un hilo de voz.

   ―No se trata de lo que me haya dicho o no Takahiro, por casualidad me enteré de la fecha y eso explica porque has estado actuando tan distante estos días. Misaki, me tenias preocupado ― dicho eso, su rigidez se esfumó, apoyando su barbilla sobre los lisos cabellos de su pequeño, abrazándole con delicadeza.

 ―Antes de que digas algo tonto, escúchame claramente: no eres una molestia y nunca lo serás, me causas problemas cuando no me dices nada de lo que te ocurre. Crees que sé todo de ti pero te equivocas, en momentos como estos me siento inseguro por no saber cómo ayudarte y no me lo permites ― sin censurarse, le dijo aquellas palabras que estaban revoloteando su cabeza hace un tiempo. Gracias a la diferencia de alturas,  besó su cabeza con ternura para darle profundidad a sus sentidas palabras.

Sabía sin necesidad de observarle directamente, que el chiquillo estaba asombrado.

    ―…yo, no quiero causarte problemas. A nii-chan tampoco, pero no importa lo molesto que pueda ser, ninguno me dirá abiertamente lo que piensa; sólo me ven como el niño huérfano que quedó a cargo de su hermano y le impidió continuar su vida ― su voz se cuarteaba recordando esos inescrupulosos comentarios. Usami sólo le escuchaba con serenidad, aunque una opresión en el pecho le incomodaba en demasía.

 ―Nii-chan nunca me culpará, porque sabe que yo también estoy sufriendo las consecuencias ― confesó y se quebró en el acto, las lágrimas mojaban las mangas color crema del suéter de su casero sin dejarle oportunidad de disimular su pesar.

Valiéndose de su cercanía, Akihiko le sostuvo los hombros y le volteó lentamente, hasta quedar frente a él y obligarle a levantar la cabeza, sosteniendo su barbilla y limpiando las mejillas húmedas con la otra mano ―Takahiro me dijo realmente lo que piensa, y me pidió que te lo transmitiera, Misaki.― sonrió, como si hablase con un frágil niño, en voz baja y profunda. Éste sólo hipaba; frustrado de mostrarse tan débil frente al que fue su tutor personal y ahora amante. Conocedor, además, de sus ocultas facetas.

Manteniendo el contacto y sin apresurar el momento, abordó con una inusual delicadeza la continuación de aquella necesaria conversación ― ¿Sabes qué dijo? Qué no quería estar solo mañana cuando visitaran a sus padres, necesita que lo acompañes porque te quiere, porque eres su querido hermano y su familia ― el reflejo acuoso del rostro de Usami en las esmeraldas de Misaki, fue suficiente para decidirse a no dejar más nunca que aquellos ojos lloraran. No si él pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

  ―Takahiro te necesita, no eres un problema para él, ni una carga. Y yo también te necesito, Misaki. Te amo ― lo besó conciliadoramente, sintiendo cómo el menor se abrazaba desconsolado a su espalda.  

_Misaki entendió al fin que si alguien lo necesitaba con tal afán, haría lo posible para ser útil y devolverles el gesto, a las personas que quiere._

_A Usagi._

                ―…Usagi-san ―susurró contra su boca, y éste le acarició el rostro como si fuese de porcelana  

―Te amo. No lo olvides ― repitió el nombrado, acariciándole la espalda para volver a unir sus bocas. Cerrando los ojos para sólo sentir como los temblorosos e inseguros labios del menor se acostumbraban a la firmeza del cariño.

El mayor empezó a dar pequeños empujones al chico para encaminarlo hacia su habitación, el universitario lo comprendió y no opuso resistencia.

― ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? ― susurró contra la manzana de Adán del moreno, besando con pasión su clavícula

―…Si ― respondió seguro, apresando con sus brazos la nuca del cabellos grisáceos.

Akihiko sonrió contra su pecho.

~~

                  Entraron a la habitación digna de una juguetería del hijo menor de los Usami. Lanzaron los osos de peluche y los cojines esponjosos para acomodarse entre las sábanas amplias sin mayor contemplación. El dueño del piso acostó a su invitado mientras se encargaba de besarle todo lo que el cuello de la camisa dejara a la vista, recogiendo algunas lágrimas que quedaban atrapadas entre sus largas pestañas.

Con parsimonia comenzó a soltar cada uno de los botones a lo largo de la prenda, encargándose de frotar la parte interna de las piernas del chico. Al deshacerse de la tela que lo separaba del tórax de su amante atacó de nuevo su boca, sus lenguas jugaban entretenidas y sin prisa.

   ―Ahh ― un gemido se escapó de los labios del joven tras sentir como Usagi acariciaba sus pezones y los giraba contra su yema, endureciéndolos. El adulto solamente pudo pensar que no había mayor goce en su vida, que escuchar deseoso a la única persona que había dado vuelta a la página de un largo capítulo que, en su vida, nunca creyó poder superar.

Sonrió triunfal, llevándose con galantería la tela del pantalón que había desabrochado segundos antes.           

Takahashi estaba confundido, se encontraba en uno de esos momentos donde congeniaban su deseo carnal y sentimental, exactamente en el punto donde quería entregarse sin importarle lo demás.

 Pero no podía. No debía.

  No podía permitirse ser _egoísta_ y causar problemas, simplemente debía reprimirse para no volver a ser un estorbo para nadie. El ciclo vicioso de inseguridades regresaba para atormentarlo.

                ―Misaki ―la profunda y grave voz susurrante del mayor le llamaba, con un deje de comprensión y apoyo junto a su oído. Le tranquilizó, ya que necesitaba escucharle  ―No pienses cosas que no son ciertas, si es necesario te demostraré lo contrario. Si hace falta, voltearé tu lógica para convencerte ― y allí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada sublime y ese gesto que parecía siempre adivinar hasta sus más profundos pensamientos sin necesidad de expresarlos.

Esa manera de sonreírle con ternura y acariciar sus mejillas, mientras sentía su cuerpo desnudo ser acobijado por su tersa piel era irremplazable. Sólo por eso, él se sentía capaz de romper su propio voto de silencio, capaz de ser egoísta y querer monopolizarlo. Porque lo amaba, y sólo él quería ser el destinatario de ese mirar y todas sus matices.

                ―Usagi-san ― gimió, abrazándose más, mientras el par de dedos largos que lubricaban su entrada se deslizaban paso a paso hasta  su centro de placer.

Dolía. Habían tenido sexo varias veces, más para calmar el calor de las hormonas que por consenso, pero el castaño no recordaba haberse sentido tan lleno, tan deseado, tan feliz.  En un vaivén lento y profundo, bailando ambos una serenata imaginaria, los dígitos fueron sustituidos por la  virilidad del adulto, la conexión pasional de sus besos y caricias se sumaba al encuentro.

                Eso es hacer el amor.

  Y lo corroboraron al sentirse necesitados del otro en la cúspide del orgasmo, apreciando en los nombres del contrario la manera de pactar una unión eterna.

                 Se mantenían abrazados, mientras sus alientos regresaban con pesadez a sus pulmones y la temperatura de sus cuerpos se estabilizaba, acoplándose al fresco del otoño tras una larga tarde de lluvia.  

Pero lo bueno no es eterno y con miedo de poder resquebrajar la atmosfera más relajada e íntima que habían gozado en días, Usami se vio en la necesidad de aclarar el deber de amigo, al pedirle una respuesta definitiva a Misaki.

~~

―¿Irás mañana con Takahiro? Puedo llevarte si así lo quieres ― se estiró hacia la mesa de noche, justo a su lado de la cama, para sacar un cigarrillo de la cajeta. El chico se tomó su tiempo para responder, un par de minutos angustiantes para el otro entre caladas humeantes.

 ―Sí. ― respondió al fin ― No sería capaz de perdonarme nunca si no me digno al menos a honrar el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres ― sonrió, pesaroso pero sincero y por un instante Akihiko sintió tristeza de no haber podido conocer a tales personas, estando seguro que fueron más cálidos que sus propios progenitores. Y amables como sus hijos.

   Sopló una última bocanada de su cigarro y se levantó de la cama, incorporándose al baño ―Lo llamaré después de tomar una ducha ― el ojos esmeralda se desarropó, cubriéndose al recoger las prendas desperdigadas por el suelo ―Voy contigo ― afirmó.

                ―¿A dónde? ¿Al baño? ― inquirió con fingida sugerencia el otro, recibiendo un gruñido disconforme como respuesta ―No, pervertido. Hablo de llamar a nii-chan ― su tono no sonó _tan_ irritable como hubiese querido pero era imposible evitarlo: aún revoloteaban en su mente las escenas y emociones de un par de horas atrás; se sintió visiblemente avergonzado ahora que lo pensaba en frío.

  Por suerte para el universitario, el escritor ya había ingresado al baño de su pieza, imitándole después al dirigirse a su propia habitación.

~~

 Media hora luego bajaron a la sala, cambiados de ropa y listos para hacer la llamada telefónica; probablemente la más difícil en años.  Akihiko descolgó el auricular tras presionar de memoria las teclas que codificaban el número de residencia de su amigo de estudios superiores, deseando escucharle al finalizar los timbres de espera.

― **Residencia Takahashi ¿diga?** ― se escuchó la voz del hermano mayor de Misaki al otro lado de la línea.

 ― **Takahiro, soy yo** ― anunció. Al saber que Usami había recibido respuesta a su llamada, su pequeño amante, escuchando justo tras él, dio un respingo inconscientemente. ― **¡Ah! Usagi, que bueno escucharte otra vez** ― contestó, un poco más firme que la penosa voz que le escuchó hace un par de horas

 ― **Takahiro, hablé con Misaki…** ―tras oír el nombre, la actitud relajada y lerda del otro adulto cambió a una más preocupada  ― **¿Y qué te dijo?** ―se apresuró a preguntar.

  ― **No se trata simplemente de lograr convencerlo un par de veces; mejorar una actitud es algo en lo que ni tú ni yo podemos meternos, si él no coloca de su parte** ― acotó en respuesta. Misaki tragó duro, imaginándose cómo reaccionaría su hermano tras las certeras palabras de su amigo.   

 ― **¿…entonces,  dijo que…** ―fue interrumpido por un pequeño resoplido ― **No saques conclusiones apresuradas, Takahiro. Lo que trato de decirte es, que él mismo quiere comenzar a poner su esfuerzo…dijo que irá** ― no podía ver la sonrisa que tenía el hombre con lentes al otro lado del teléfono, pero era un hecho que si podía intuirla. Algo le dijo que el otro Takahashi, justo tras suyo, también estaba sonriendo.

― **¡¿Es en serio?! ¿No me estás mintiendo para alegrarme, cierto?** ―un chirrido reprimido y aún agudo evidenciaba  su repentina dicha, procurando no dar por sentado el imprevisto pero deseado cambio de parecer de su hermano menor

― **Nunca podría hacer algo así, no me lo perdonaría** ― aclaró el escritor

 ― **Pásamelo Usagi, pon a Misaki al teléfono por favor** ― pidió calmadamente.           

 ― **Entendido, ya te lo paso** ― dicho eso, volteó hacia el oyente, expectante silencioso de la conversación.

   ―Misaki, Takahiro quiere hablar contigo ― posó una mano en su cabellera parda y con la otra le tendió la bocina del aparato. El menor asintió invisiblemente, conteniendo la respiración un momento.

 ― **¿Nii-chan?** ―soltó el aliento audiblemente, esperando una respuesta.

  ― **Misaki, eres tú de verdad…** ―susurró apacible, casi feliz  ― **No digas cosas extrañas, claro que soy yo nii-chan ¿Quién si no?** ― intentó reír, alivianando un poco su nerviosismo ― **Cierto, sabía que atenderías** ― y de nuevo, el chico escuchó ese tono tan comprensivo de su hermano haciendo eco en sus tiernas memorias, el único que tantas veces se disculpaba con él cuando le hacía llorar aún a sabiendas que la culpa de muchos inconvenientes eran del pequeño Misaki. Un leve temblor se instaló en la mandíbula del moreno.

― **Nii-chan, iré contigo a visitar a nuestros padres mañana. Lo prometo** ― con firmeza, pese a que su voz bajó dos octavas; hubo un breve silencio en la línea hasta que Takahiro habló en voz baja.

 ― **Misaki…¿estás llorando?** ― el aludido se sorprendió al escuchar tal pregunta, así mismo al tocar su rostro mojado, cubriéndose la boca por acto reflejo      ― **…Si** ― admitió, estremeciéndose.

  ― **…qué bueno que te expreses sinceramente, pensé que era el único** ― una penosa risa, opacada por el sorbido nasal de su respiración.

  Misaki río entre lágrimas, sintiéndose respaldado por el suave palmeo de su pareja sobre su hombro ― **Nii-chan, eres muy blando. Bueno, la culpa es mía por mimarte** ― jugando a ser la mamá fuerte, como solían hacer hace años.

 ― **Misaki…no es tu culpa, nunca lo fue, y aún así te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora** ―el chico no sabía que decir, las lágrimas terminaron de correr contra su piel como las gotas de lluvia en las ventanas, simplemente pudo asentir en silencio.

 ― **Nos vemos mañana Misaki, llamaré mas tarde para planear los horarios** ― la llamada se cortó tras una respuesta monosílaba del universitario, colgando el teléfono mecánicamente.

  Había parado de llorar, pero los ojos aún le punzaban junto con sus sentimientos. No dijo nada y se abrazó a Usami, él tampoco le preguntó el porqué del extraño contacto repentino y correspondió su gesto.

El escritor bajó la cabeza hasta el nivel de la clavícula del contrario, apoyando su barbilla en el hueso del hombro, hablándole profundamente al oído  ―Cuando Takahiro llame a la tarde, haré lo posible para poder acompañarte hasta donde necesites ―  realmente deseaba ir con él y no dejarle solo más nunca en ningún lugar, pero no podía permitirse incomodarles en un momento tan crucial en su fraternidad.

  ―… ―sin respuesta, el de cabellos almendrados se sujetó fuertemente de su casero, alzándose en puntillas, apresándose a su tórax.

                 El frío ventoso había cedido con las primeras horas de la tarde, aumentando la temperatura entre los tímidos chapoteos de la llovizna que no lograban detener los escasos pero cálidos rayos de Sol.

_Si, ven conmigo por favor…_. Y aunque no se lo dijera con palabras, estaba consciente que él lo sabía, porque siempre ha sabido leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto.


	2. Después de la lluvia sale el sol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiene relación en cuanto a temática pero el espacio-tiempo es levemente diferente, también pueden considerarlo un spin-off del capítulo anterior, o bien, un extra del mismo donde se narra lo que ocurrió luego de la llamada de Takahiro y de la visita a la tumba de sus padres. 
> 
> ¡Gracias a quienes esperaron pacientemente! es por ustedes que decidí darle forma a esa idea que me sobró luego de publicar el primer cap.
> 
> Espero guste tanto como su antecesor. Sentí que Misaki merecía una redención.

―Misaki, ¿seguro qué estás bien? ¿No quieres que cenemos  afuera? Insisto―Usami cerró la puerta, colgando su abrigo en el perchero y Misaki pasó directo a la cocina.

 Regresaron al departamento entrada la noche, el otoño seguía tan presente como el aura intranquila del castaño, revoloteando con la fría brisa que se acentuó  con el paso de las horas. Ya no llovía, pero el fresco de la noche calaba en los ánimos…Akihiko pensó, que pese a ello, su apartamento se encontraba más cálido de lo normal.

―Estoy bien Usagi-san, de verdad. Sólo quiero cenar  y dormir. Estoy cansado― dio por respuesta y le regaló una desgastada sonrisa, Akihiko no se la devolvió al no estar del todo convencido de la veracidad de la misma pero su mirada comprensiva le brindaba calma hasta donde podía. Le observaba clínicamente: sus delgados labios estaban cuarteados por culpa del frío y el viento cruel, sonrojaban su nariz y sus mejillas. Sus ojos también estaban enrojecidos, no por el frío, sino por la lluvia. La lluvia interior que emanaba en grandes y gruesas lágrimas, tan amargas como  dolorosas.

Sabiéndose observado, el universitario se dispuso rápidamente a dar inicio a los preparativos de la cena para distraerse, ya que el sólo recordar en donde estaban hace un par de horas, le hacía arder la vista de nuevo en un esfuerzo de contener más lágrimas.

_Habían visitado, al fin, la tumba de la pareja Takahashi en el altar familiar junto con sus abuelos, tíos y otros parientes fallecidos._ Se sentía como en un sueño, en una _pesadilla_ bastante surrealista….pero sabía que todo era real: desde el más feliz de sus tiernos recuerdos de antaño hasta el más crudo y venenoso sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Todo era tan real que no podía creerlo. No _quería_ creerlo y se sentía tonto, tonto por profesar que ya había superado esa etapa de negación en su duelo cuando en verdad sólo había _evitado_ aceptarlo, cargando con toda la culpa emocional y haciéndose el fuerte. Lo cierto es, que pese a su auto-convicción de no visitar a sus padres _por miedo a sentirse acusado por sus fantasmas_ ,  no resistió el impulso brindado por su hermano y su pareja de tener la posibilidad de pasar esa página negra de su vida.

Era casi como saberse revivido luego de un largo letargo. Igual de confuso y atrayente.

Ellos le hacían creer, casi confiar en aquellas simples palabras que tanto evadía  y, a la vez,  aquellas que tanto deseaba escuchar.

No es tu culpa, Misaki.

_Lo sé,_ quiso responder en una de las tantas ocasiones de su niñez en que Takahiro le repetía esa frase, pero algo dentro de él no terminaba de dejarse convencer. Muchas veces pensó en escapar de casa para _no causarle problemas_ , pero era cobarde, cobarde y consentido por su único familiar vivo al que le causaba más inconvenientes de los que podía resolver; aún sabiéndolo, no se atrevía a liberar a su hermano de su carga.

  _A liberarse_.

Al ir creciendo, comprendió que él no controlaba el destino de ninguna forma, y de esa manera estaba consciente de su inocencia en el caso, pero no se sentía en la generosa capacidad de aceptar que sus padres murieron por una _caprichosa y maldita casualidad._

No _._

Alguien debía de ser responsable, alguien debió de haber desatado el punto de no retorno en aquella ruleta rusa de desgracias y azares y ese _alguien_ , indudablemente, fue _él_ por sus caprichos. Eso era una _razón, alguien debía de tomar la responsabilidad…_ no soportaba la idea de quedar huérfano _porque si._ Odiaba el destino y su egoísta e injusta forma de juzgar. 

                ―Misaki

                Sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus cavilaciones, sintió un leve olor a humo en su nariz, reaccionó como pudo y apagó la estufa. El caldo estaba listo aunque las verduras casi estaban pasadas de cocción. Usami se le acercó y le abrazó levemente, acariciando su mejilla.

―Si no quieres cocinar no te obligues, podemos pedir algo a domicilio si no quieres salir― Misaki miró el platillo con desdén ¿hace cuánto no quemaba una comida? _Creo que hace años_ pensó, y luego de hacer una mueca de resignación, decidió hacerse cargo de sus actos.

―No, gracias Usagi-san. Además, es malo botar la comida, debemos de terminarnos esto, aún está bastante comestible. Puedo preparar bocadillos para compensarlo― agregó, retirando suavemente la mano que le asía contra el cuerpo del mayor.

 ―Está bien― concluyó Akihiko en un inaudible suspiro, tomando asiento para comer. No tenía hambre, pero de alguna forma debía de intentar distraer al joven Takahashi.

Cenaron en total silencio, siendo roto por el inquieto comentario del escritor al ver al menor tan rojo y adormecido.

― ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre? ― se levantó  de la silla y velozmente posó una de sus palmas en la frente del aludido, y la otra, en la suya propia. Parecía ser una leve fiebre. Misaki tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, sonriéndole ―Debe ser un quebranto, tal vez por el tiempo tan frío que ha hecho este mes.

―Te llevaré a un médico― se dispuso a levantarse para ir por las llaves del auto pero el castaño lo detuvo, sosteniéndole la mano

 ―No hace falta, con pocas medicinas y descanso me recuperaré en dos días ¡No hay de qué preocuparse! ― añadió convincentemente. El mayor accedió, sabiendo que necesitaba tiempo para canalizar todos sus sentimientos, por más que sólo deseara abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás. Inclusive si lo asfixiaba.

―Entonces empieza por tomarte tu medicina. Deja los platos así, ya habrá tiempo de ocuparse de eso― ordenó cual madre, empujando a su pequeño para que se apartara de la mesa y haciéndole subir las escaleras. Takahashi daba traspiés forzados ¡quería reclamarle la rudeza! Pero simplemente _no podía_ , no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para ello. Se dejó guiar a la habitación.

El chico le hizo prometer al dueño del piso que _no_ iba a lavar los platos -para no quebrarlos todos- y que dormiría solo esa noche para que no se contagiara de su aparente resfrío. Extrañamente aceptó a la primera, saliendo de inmediato de la habitación.

                Supo que estaba siendo considerado. _Como todos._

                Al saberse solo, suspiró y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que los analgésicos y descongestionantes libraban una incómoda batalla contra su conciencia con todas las intenciones de ganarle, logrando así adormecerle. Lanzando de nuevo sus preocupaciones abruptamente.

―Debo ser fuerte ― habló para sí, esperando que su voz no se quebrara en su patético intento de darse ánimos ―Debo ser fuerte para poder sonreírle a nii-chan, para que no me vea llorar así otra vez ― lágrimas silenciosas le traicionaban, se sentía avergonzado de su propia debilidad, sabía que esa tarde había llorado demasiado.

Tanto, que le ardían los ojos y los párpados, tanto, que había desesperado a su hermano…tanto, que podía escuchar la voz conciliadora de sus padres, aquellos a quienes extrañaba más que a nadie, susurrando suaves palabras de aliento a sus espaldas.

                _Odio tener fiebre, me hace sentir inútil. Causo problemas a nii-chan y a Usagi-san cuando estoy enfermo. No debo estorbar a nadie. Debo ser fuerte…debo ser fuerte aunque no tenga más energías para pelear._

Se quedó completamente dormido, y soñó con la última vez que vio a sus padres. Un día de lluvia y hojas cambiando de color y cayendo de los árboles con el viento fresco. Un día cualquiera de otoño hace más de diez años que recordaba con angustiante nitidez.

                Ese día sus padres debían salir por un viaje de negocios. También estaba enfermo en ese entonces, con fiebre alta, y sus progenitores dudaron en dejarle solo y sin cuidado ya que Takahiro estaba estudiando en la biblioteca. Estuvieron a punto de suspender su negociación para quedarse a cuidarlo, pero el pequeño Misaki se negó, así que les convenció de que se fueran tranquilamente, y como compensación pidió regalos y recuerdos del viaje con mucha vehemencia.

                Sus padres nunca regresaron.

 La autopsia reveló que murieron en un accidente de tráfico por conducir a altas velocidades, aún con el pavimento mojado e ignorando toda precaución  por la insistente lluvia, aparentemente apresurados por llegar a casa para cuidar a su hijo menor enfermo _y entregarle muchas golosinas y regalos_.

                Desde entonces siente miedo y mucha tristeza ante cada despedida, por breve que sea, de un ser querido. Le pasa siempre que ve a su hermano y a su esposa despedirse para regresar a Hokkaido. Le pasa cada vez que ve sus siluetas alejarse, inclusive con Usami.

                _Odia ver como sus seres queridos le dan la espalda._

~~

Misaki sentía una gran mano en su frente, reconfortante y fría. Le preguntó a los dos adultos, que en ese momento estaban frente a él, quien le brindaba aquella agradable sensación.

_¿Mamá? ¿Papá?_

Ambos sonrieron alegremente ante el llamado y negaron enérgicamente con la cabeza. El joven seguía percibiendo el suave tacto pero no lograba distinguir a quien pertenecía 

_¿A su amable y protectora madre? ¿A su cariñoso y alegre padre?_

 Ambos le observaron dudar antes de aventurarse a interrogar nuevamente.

_¿Nii-chan?_

La mujer miró al hombre de forma elocuente, ambos asintieron levemente para sellar lo que parecía ser un mutuo acuerdo y lentamente comenzaron a despedirse con el gesto en alto, dándose la vuelta.

Misaki vio como poco a poco le daban la espalda mientras se despedían alegremente. Pensó en decirles _“no se vayan”_ pero aquellas palabras no salieron de su boca, en su lugar, un silbido sordo sustituyó su voz, impidiéndole hablar. Levantó su mano y la agitó levemente, despidiéndoles como no pudo hacer ese día. Escuchó la pacífica risa de sus progenitores.

Se sorprendió sonriendo y llorando, pero no se sentía triste: el contacto seguía allí, muy grato.

_¿Quién?_

Escuchó  el eco de su propia voz en su mente cuando no había pronunciado palabra alguna y, en respuesta, una fresca y sutil sensación se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Ya no se sentía extenuado ni sofocado.

_¿Quién?_

Percibió de nuevo su voz, interrogándole lejanamente.

_Usagi-san_

Respondió al fin.

~~

― ¿Misaki?

Sus retinas tardaron un largo par de segundos en enfocar a su alrededor, ofreciéndole  incomodidad ante la luz de la lámpara del techo. Se cubrió, por reflejo, con el dorso de su brazo y al rozar su frente sintió humedad. Sentado junto a la cama, en un pequeño taburete de madera estaba Usami, sosteniendo un paño de tela mojado, estrujándolo para luego remojarlo nuevamente en un pequeño recipiente con agua y colocarlo en su frente _._

_De allí venia la agradable sensación  fresca._

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― preguntó Akihiko, retomando su asiento tras descobijar al otro: ya había sudado bastante la fiebre; el castaño arrugó un poco el entrecejo, un leve mareo le hacía creer que su cabeza era  muy pesada para su cuello, además de sensible, pero se las apañó para sentarse en la cama, recostándose con ayuda de su casero contra la cabecera del mueble.

―Supongo que las medicinas hicieron efecto. La verdad no pensaba dormir― confesó, buscando con la mirada el reloj-despertador de la mesa de noche. Marcaban las 01:00 a.m.

01:00 a.m.

¡¿Qué diablos?!

― ¡Waaa! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?! ― preguntó exaltado, Usami sólo le observaba, cansado y con visibles ojeras: se esperaba una reacción como esa. ― ¿Y qué haces tú en mi habitación? ¿Por qué no estás en tu cuarto? ¡Mañana Aikawa-san busca el manuscrito, ¡¿lo terminaste?!

Akihiko suspiró, se levantó del taburete, sacudiendo su verde pijama y le posó una mano en el hombro al intranquilo Misaki. Habló lentamente, haciendo énfasis en las palabras una por una:

― ¿De verdad creíste que te haría caso y te dejaría solo y enfermo? No en esta vida― y allí, Takahashi notó que en los dedos índice y medio del mayor habían unas banditas. _Se cortó con algo_ concluyó.

―…Usagi-san ¿estuviste todo el tiempo aquí? ¿Con qué te cortaste?

―Ah, eso― encogiéndose de hombros ―Traté de pelar unas manzanas en forma de conejo como lo hacen las familias normales en la televisión pero no es tan fácil como parece, así que trate de aplastarlas contra el plato y terminé rompiéndolo. Me corte con el cuchillo y con un trozo de la cerámica― confesó.

Takahashi sintió que se coloraba de rabia _¿Podía ser más descuidado el hombre? ¡Dios!_

― ¡Por eso te dije expresamente que **no** tocaras nada! ¡Eres un desastre Usagi-san!

Se estaba revolviendo los cabellos cuando escuchó la risa del adulto, crispándolo ―¿¡Qué es tan gracioso?!

―Me alegra saber que ya estás mejor.

Y de repente aquel subidón de adrenalina se evaporó como agua en desierto. Esquivó la mirada serena del otro y bajó la cabeza, sintiendo como si de nuevo se mareara.

―Usagi-san…disculpa por causarte problemas― apenas terminó de hablar, un par de amplios brazos le apresaron, cortándole el aire de golpe ― ¡U-Usagi-san n-o respiro!

―No digas eso de nuevo. Entiéndelo. No eres un problema― el universitario se estuvo quieto un momento, y sin pensarlo más de lo usual correspondió el abrazo; Usami, en respuesta suavizó el agarre hasta volverlo un tacto leve y cómodo.

―Perdón. Lamento pedir disculpas a cada momento pero no puedo evitarlo.

El más alto se sorprendió cuando el chico bajó su rostro contra su propio pecho,  aguantando lo que, supuso, sería el impulso de llorar. Aunque claramente sus hombros temblaban, Misaki mantenía el rostro contrariado, convencido de que no iba a llorar de nuevo.

 No tan fácilmente.

Sintió un reafirme en su hombro y esa misma mano que le sostenía, lo arrastró hacia el torso de su portador. El estudiante correspondió a medias el gesto.

El escritor no pudo evitar soltar un bostezo.

―Usagi-san, deberías acostarte, saliste durante horas en la tarde, llevas toda la noche despierto  y no me gustaría que estuvieses agotado mañana, que tienes que entregar tu manuscrito― como si le costara, se separó lenta y pesadamente del abrazo que le mantenía recluido _Está frío, se siente bien…Usagi-san siempre se siente frío_ recapacitó, y comprendió que el calor en sus mejillas se debía de nuevo al quebranto.

―No me dormiré hasta que tú lo hagas.

Misaki pensó  que en esos momentos Usami representaba al enorme candelabro de vela: iluminado, atrayente y prohibido, como lo era para una polilla ciega y desesperada. Y sabía que debía de tomar el riesgo de acercarse a la llama porque había gastado todas sus opciones y comodines en huir de ella por años…se quemaría al fin, después de tanto roer sus alas.

_Después de tantas vueltas en la nada._

 Pero quemarse, en un contexto inesperadamente alentador, le confería un significado más amable a la palabra: renacer.

Sin avisar, le abrazó de nuevo. Fuertemente, sin llegar a ser brusco pero con firmeza. Su rostro se escondió entre las solapas y dobladillos de su pijama verde de botones. Se sentía a gusto entre sus brazos, no podía negarlo.

―…No me sueltes.

―No lo haré. Pero a cambio, tú te mantendrás de pie, a mi lado

―… ¿Sin representar una carga? ― preguntó, sintiendo que aquella duda se marchaba, dejando sólo un intermitente rastro que desaparecería con el tiempo. Ahora si lo haría.

―Nunca lo has sido― le sostuvo la mano más firmemente, brindándole la fuerza que había sido consumida por la culpa y la desidia y más recientemente, por enfrentarlos a la vez.

―Lo sé― respondió luego de afianzarse a ese pensamiento lo más fuerte y firmemente que creía posible, en contra  de esa resistente costumbre de mantener la cabeza gacha frente a sus conflictos. _No me retractaré de nuevo_ seria su mantra desde ahora.

―Pensé que dirías eso― y sonriendo, le besó suavemente.

―Gracias por confiar en mí― susurró al separarse, instando al adulto a descansar lo que les restaba de noche. Juntos.

Entendió por fin que Usami fue el único que siempre creyó en el, aun mas que en sí mismo.

Y sonrió. Sin llorar…ya no habría necesidad de hacerlo.

_Madre. Padre. Los amo, buenas noches._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue la mitad del anterior en extensión, pero pensé que sería conveniente no extenderlo más, sólo quiero cerrar algún cabo suelto por allí. 
> 
> Con esto si cierro, definitivamente este fic. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por comentar a quienes lo hagan.


End file.
